fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Prison Escape
Prison Escape is part of the main quest of Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters, and Fable Anniversary. In it, you must rescue your mother, Scarlet Robe, from Bargate Prison. Walkthrough After being captured you're placed in a prison cell. It's the warden's birthday, and he makes the prisoners race for the "pleasure" of hearing his poetry. You can easily win and are escorted to his chambers. There, he reads his poetry to you but requires silence. You see three books, but they are combination locked. Sneak over to the bulletin board to get the combination, sneak back and open one of the books. You won't get anything the first time and are returned to your cell. A year passes and the same race and poetry reading happens again. This time, you open the right book and you get a prison key. Break yourself and, if you choose, the other prisoners out of the cells. If you exit to the courtyard, you'll find other doors on the ground level and guards alert to your presence. One of them has mostly caved in. The door one flight up the stairs has the full Guard Uniform and all your belongings. You won't need to go along the walls, just exit the courtyard once you're done. Go back to the torture chamber, rescue your mother, and repeat your escape attempt. This time you're successful until you get to the Underground Chamber. There, you have to fight the Kraken. The Kraken starts off by attacking you with its tentacles. They can be hit with ranged attacks or with melee, when they are close to the edge. If you have a high-level Slow Time spell, you can roll to the side just as the tentacle comes down at you and then proceed to whack at it with your sword. Once all those are defeated, the head pops up and attacks you. You'll likely need to use ranged attacks to get him, in which case Multi Arrow is a good idea. Watch out for his green ray as it knocks you over, and can prompt him to go back underwater and send up more tentacles for you to fight. Once he's defeated, you'll get his tooth and will be able to escape. Continue on your way to Circle of the Dead and Lychfield Graveyard. Once there Scarlet informs you about the existence of a key that is needed to find the Sword of Aeons. They key is hidden in the ruins of an old abbey at Hook Coast, however it will only reveal itself to one of their bloodline. She instructs you to find a way to Hook Coast and retrieve the key, in the mean time she will go find your sister. She then proceeds to unlock more of your power (40,000 exp). How the Quest can be failed *If Scarlet dies, the quest will fail. *If you save in the Kraken room when you reload it might take your armor. In which case you can never beat the Kraken and your save is ruined. Trivia *If you lose the race, a year will go by anyway. You can continue losing, and remain for years. Notably, if you stay at least one year this way, you'll be able to get the warden's key on the first try. *Staying for years also causes your hair and beard to grow considerably. *The Warden reading you poetry may be a reference to Vogon poetry in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. *You can attack the warden in his office, and all he does is send you back to the other side of the office, as opposed to coming to the realization that you don't care for his poetry, as he does if you're caught looking at his diaries. *If you leave the prisoners behind at first, freeing them only after obtaining your items, they can follow you all the way through to the end. However it is recommended you tell them to "wait" just before the kraken fight, as they will die in one hit. They will disappear after the end cutscene. *In the Traitor's Keep DLC in Fable III, a note can be found in Ravenscar Keep saying that the guards were thinking of making the prisoners run a circuit in their underwear, and how the author thinks it might be a "bad idea." This is a reference to this quest. Video Walkthrough Category:Fable Quests Category:Fable Gold Quests